Lady of the Labyrinth
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: Based on the song My Medea by Vienna Teng, one-shot. Because we all know Jareth was a sore loser. Character Death.


Sarah's bare feet slapped against the glitter and twig covered floor of the Labyrinth. Why had he come back for her? What did he want from her? She looked back trying to find him. A larger branch caught on her foot and she fell. Pain from scraps and cuts on her legs made it too hard to stand. She used her arms to push herself back and feel the walls for any openings while she watched for him. His laugh echoed of the walls like an alarm, warning her he was coming. Finally, her hand caught a break in the wall. Using the stone she pulled herself up on to sore legs. She turned the corner and continued to try and distance herself from him. Familiar place passed her in a blur but she didn't have time to think back to her last visit. Once again her foot caught, this time though, the item was softer. She looked back to find the body of Hoggle, her friend who'd helped guide her last time. Tears caught in her throat as she curled against the wall to mourn her friend. A hand closed against her throat and pulled her up.

"Why?" She sobbed looking Jareth in his eyes.

He leaned in squeezing her throat harder. "I'm a sore loser, Sarah." He kissed her just as her vision went black.

**Inside the labyrinth walls**

**There lies a tiny child who sleeps alone**

**And as the daylight falls**

**The wind becomes so wild across the stone**

Her skin pricked as the whisper of magic reached her. Another wished away child and another runner. She stood and ghosted her way through the Labyrinth to where the runner stood lost. The boy was young, younger than she had been, and lacked the guide to aid him. He caught sight of her and she motioned for him to come to her. Once he was close enough she ducked through the opening she'd once been shown and continued walking. The boy followed, calling out to her, but she could not hear him.

**For I have made her prison be**

**Her every step away from me**

**And this child I would destroy**

**If you tried to set her free**

Toby knew what had happened to his sister. The thirst for revenge choked him. Years had passed since the night she disappeared but the knowledge did not fade, nor the memory of the night she wished him away and brought him back. He had studied, trained for the night he would exact his revenge, and now it had come. He stood at his window with his baby sister in his arms. Regret for what he was about to do filled him. Was it right to sacrifice one for the other? He wasn't, he told himself; he would get them both back.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." He placed her in her crib and went in to the hallway, waiting.

Thunder crashed outside signaling _his _arrival. Toby pushed through the door in mock panic. There standing in the center of the room looking out of place was the Goblin King with the baby in his arms. Pointed teeth peaked over his bottom lip as he smiled. Disgust rolled through Toby and he remembered the knife in his pocket, the one meant for Jareth, but he held himself to his act. He let shock cover his face.

"Hello, Tobias."

"Wh-who are you?" He flicked his eyes to his sisters sleeping form with real worry.

"Oh, I think we both know you know who I am, Tobias Williams." Jareth's smile widened.

"Give her back." Toby growled.

Jareth paused and his smile dropped. He couldn't help but think of Sarah, the other sister he'd stolen but there was no proof in the human world that he had taken her. Toby had been too young when he'd been wished away to possibly remember what had happened. Still it made him question his belief in coincidences.

"What's done is done, Tobias Williams, if you want her back you'll have to come get her from my castle at the center of the Labyrinth, you have 13 hours before your sister is mine forever." Jareth said as he vanished.

_Time to begin._

**So come to me my love**

**I'll tap into your strength and drain it dry**

**Can never have enough**

**For you I'd burn the length and breadth of sky**

Jareth entered his garden to see Sarah standing there among the flowers. His heart almost stopped when she walked closer to him but then she stopped and smiled before leaving. Looking down at the child in his arms and noted how much she looked like Toby confirming his thought that Sarah looked more like her mother than her father. He handed off the child and tried to make himself comfortable. Andros came to stand next to his king.

"Sire, is something wrong?"

"It's Sarah. She's everywhere, she guides my runners and helps them win, and then she's here, watching me." Jareth slouched over. "Andros, what have I done? Why won't she move on and leave me alone?"

"You know what you did, sire, and as for why the Lady remains, the Labyrinth keeps her here. It loves her as much as you did and has chosen her to be its heart."

"I still love her, Andros, don't assume to know of what you speak." Jareth growled at his advisor.

"Well, I am glad you do not love me, sire."

**For it's my thoughts that binds me here**

**It's this love that I most fear**

**And this child I would destroy**

**For I hold her pain most dear**

Sarah returned to the runner after seeing Jareth. The child in his arms was so much like Toby she had to find out. She reappeared several feet in front of him. For a moment he didn't see her and then he was close enough to identify her and her to identify him. His face dropped. From where she stood she could see tears rolling down his cheeks. She wished she could cry but her tears had dried up long ago. She turned and began to lead him to the castle. She knew now why he'd come.

**No haven for this heart**

**No shelter for this child in mazes lost**

**Heaven keep us apart**

**A curse for every mile of ocean crossed**

Nine hours had passed when they entered the castle yard. The weight of the knife in Toby's pocket reminded him why he'd come. Jareth could see only Sarah as they walked in together. Guilt weighed on his heart as he stepped down from the dais to meet Toby.

"Congratulations, To-"

"Don't even. I haven't finished this yet." He pulled out his knife and stabbed upwards into Jareth's chest just missing his heart.

Jareth fell forward. Sarah cupped her hands over her mouth and rushed to his side. He reached up slowly as his vision blurred and touched her face. "I love you." He whispered.

**For I must die for what I've done**

**A twist of fate a desert sun**

**For I see what I destroy**

**Sweet reflection knife into me**

Sarah stood and disappeared. Toby moved to follow her but was stopped by another who had just entered. The new Fae had dark hair and seemed to feel nothing for the former king. The two of them stared each other down for a moment.

"Your sister is in the nursery, the nanny will let you take her home but you must return. As for the Lady, you'll see her again." The new man said.

"What do you mean I must return? And why did you call her 'the Lady'?" Toby asked.

"You killed the king, which makes you king now. And," he sighed, "the Lady of the Labyrinth as those who live here call her, was the first human to beat Jareth at his own game. He brought her back and, well, you better see it for yourself."

The man led him into the garden. Nestled in the back corner of the garden surrounded by little white flowers was a grave stone. Sarah sat with her knees curled into her chest on top of the grave. She stood up as they approached so Toby could see the engraving on the stone.

_Sarah Williams_

_Beloved Heart_

_December 8, 1970-May 16, 1989_

**For I see what I destroy**

**I can see what I've begun**

_**Song My Medea by Vienna Teng.**_


End file.
